


Fashion Done Right

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember when Kanaya was able to convince Dave to model her newest clothing line?</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Done Right

“Lights!” Dave shouted over the loud club music that blasted in the room.

Kanaya flipped a switch, and a spotlight clicked on, shining on Dave, who stood at the back of a makeshift runway constructed out of computer desks.

The dress he wore was black save for the glitter that generously coated it. Cut high in the front, but trailing on the floor in the back, it looked like a ten-year-old goth girl’s dream wedding as Dave sashayed down to the other end of the runway, careful not to let his matching black shoe’s pointed heels get stuck in the cracks between the desks.

He gestured to the crowd. Rose, Terezi, Karkat, and the Mayor sat in folding chairs surrounding this end of the dubiously secure construction. “Since none of you screw-ups know how to properly model a goddamn dress, allow me to show you how it’s done.” His face was deadly serious.

“Midnight,” he began dramatically, posing with his hands stretched upwards. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“The moon is full. The party has been going for hours, but as far as anyone is concerned it’s only just begun when you bust in wearing this fucking fabulous evening gown, sparkling like your incandescent spirit as you make your way to the dance floor. All eyes are on you. You are the star. It is you.”

Dave made his way back to the other end of the runway, waggling his butt emphatically as his did so. The crowd clapped unenthusiastically. Terezi whistled.

“Lights!” Kanaya hit the switch again and the light turned off. She paused for a second, giving Dave just enough time to switch outfits, then switched the spotlight back on.

This time he wore a red button-down shirt, black miniskirt, and thigh-high boots. The shirt’s top three buttons were undone, revealing a black lace bra stuffed with what looked like gym socks. he again walked the aisle, stopping to pose three times before reaching the end.

“One A.M.!” Dave struck another dramatic pose. “The club is gettin’ slow until you walk in the door wearing this hot piece of hellfire. Your outfit says ‘I’ll fuck you all night’, but the only thing you’re sexing up tonight is that nasty-ass dance floor. No one could compete with your unstoppable dance moves if they sold their soul to the Devil himself.”

Dave returned again to the back of the runway, making exaggerated dancing motions as the crowd went something barely approaching the vicinity of wild. The light went out, then flashed on again.

Dave now wore a deep purple strapless dress that barely covered his ass. More of a tiny purple tube than a real article of clothing. His black shoes had smaller heels this time, though still impressive. He again posed intermittently as he walked back to the crowd-end of the runway.

“Three A.M.!” His hands were on his hips, his eyes turned to the sky. “Let’s be honest. It’s late, and you’re not going home without a sexy hunny on each arm, but that doesn’t mean you don’t still got all kinds of mad class. This seductive number will let that hot piece of ass checking you out from across the bar know that you’re on the hunt, but also that you ain’t easy. He’d better bring his A-game if he wants to get with you.”

“Here endeth the lesson.” Dave took a bow and the spotlight went out again.


End file.
